


这是车

by 99_UU



Category: yugbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99_UU/pseuds/99_UU





	这是车

这种没有中心思想的文章我真的起不了名字

 

人设来自@团霸与妻妻《感觉自家偶像看上自己了怎么办》

【为什么你们的点梗都是车？？？】

明星谦x站哥斑

 

bambam独自穿梭在人满为患的走廊里 走廊上的每个人都显得行色匆匆 不用猜也知道 他们都在为金有谦演唱会的收官之战紧张的做着最后的准备

bambam虽然堪称金有谦骨灰级的粉丝 但是到演唱会后台来还是第一次 每个动作都十分的小心翼翼 头却总是不安分的左顾右盼 寻找着金有谦的身影

“什么嘛...叫我来自己却跑不见了”bambam停下脚步 嘟着嘴划开手机屏幕 屏幕上赫然显示着与金有谦的短信对话框 最后一条的时间停留在十分钟前 bambam询问金有谦身在何处

bambam手指在屏幕上轻轻滑动了几下 滑到了昨晚金有谦给他发的短信那个位置 

\- bam 明天我的演唱会你会来吧^^ 你能提前到后台找我吗？

bambam看着短信眼睛弯成了好看的月牙形 嘴角也止不住的微微上扬 把手机重新放回皮裤的裤袋里 

bambam靠在走廊的栏杆上回想起昨晚自己收到短信时 因为不可置信狠狠掐自己的那一下子 条件反射似的揉了揉昨晚深受自己摧残的手臂 心里暗自感叹没有淤青真是万幸 

突然一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音打断了bambam的胡思乱想 这个声音却比起往常在舞台上听到的声音多了几分专属于男性的磁性 单单是听见 就让bambam染红了耳朵 就更不要提bambam近距离看着眼前化完妆 穿着舞台服装的金有谦 脸红成了什么样子

金有谦觉得眼前这瞄了一眼自己就猛地低下头不敢看自己的小孩可爱得很 想逗一逗bambam的邪恶念头萌发出来并迅速成长 金有谦毫不避讳的一把揽过bambam的肩膀 感受到怀中人的突然僵硬 恶趣味又瞬间得到满足

bambam窝在金有谦怀里一动都不敢动 低着头就差把自己的头埋进胸口了 手指紧紧攥住衣角 金有谦看着他一副害羞的模样 也不好意思继续逗他 生怕他的小可爱被吓跑了 

“走吧 别在这傻站着了 带你去化妆室看看”金有谦松开了搭在bambam肩膀的手 朝着他轻轻的抬了抬头 勾出一个致命的笑容 至少对bambam是致命的 要不怎么会脑袋一瞬间像放空了一般 无意识的对着金有谦点了点头

金有谦看着bambam一副迷迷糊糊的样子 乐的更欢了 直接牵起了bambam的手就打算带着人走了 而bambam被金有谦牵起手的一瞬间差点连呼吸都忘记了 一口气就直直憋在胸口 双腿像是被水泥沾在了地上似的 完全迈不开

金有谦这回是真忍不住了 直接呲的一声笑了出来 弯下腰把嘴唇贴到bambam的耳边 “怎么 还想要我抱你走吗”

金有谦呼出的热气就在bambam耳蜗里打转 像是火星一般散发着温度 bambam连忙挣脱开金有谦厚实的手掌 退后一步挥着双手急着想要辩解 可金有谦却不打算给bambam解释的机会 重新抓住bambam在自己眼前晃悠的手就把人带走了

bambam真的被金有谦带到了化妆室门口 刚推开门就能看见化妆室里 零零散散坐了几个工作人员齐刷刷的望了过来 bambam脸上好不容易退下去的红晕一瞬间就又涌了上来 

金有谦礼貌的跟工作人员打着招呼 手却依旧紧紧牵着身后的bambam 也自然感觉到了bambam身体突如其来的一震 鞠了个躬就带着bambam离开了化妆室

“我没想到人这么多 不如我们去道具室吧 那没人”

还没等bambam想清金有谦为什么要找个没人的地方 就已经被拉到了道具间 金有谦利索的关上门 伸手就揉了揉bambam的头发 突然两人就听见外面传来了说话的声音 像是要找什么东西 

金有谦反应快 拉着斑斑就往最近的一个柜子里躲了进去 其实也算不上是柜子 只是个有一面是门的四面屏障罢了 是金有谦这次舞台的表演工具 

金有谦前脚刚带着bambam躲进柜子里 后脚工作人员就打开了道具室的门 其实连金有谦都不知道自己到底在心虚些什么 搞得bambam也跟着他胆战心惊的 两人跟在拍什么谍战片似的 

不过金有谦看着怀中的人像小兔子似的瞪着水灵灵的眼睛 双手不知是因为被惊吓到了还是怎么样 紧紧的握着金有谦 金有谦觉得躲进来真的是再正确不过的选择了

bambam被金有谦小心翼翼护在怀里也逐渐放松了警惕 隐隐约约还能感受到金有谦的心跳声 从顶部流露下来的光线可以清晰的看见金有谦棱角分明的侧脸 一时间让bambam分不清那突然加速的心跳是金有谦的 还是自己的 

外面的动静逐渐小了下去 然后抱在一起的两人就听见关门的声音 金有谦把门推开一条缝确认工作人员已经走了 

确认过的金有谦松了一口气 后知后觉的不好意思起来 挠了挠脑袋

“那个...不好意思啊 抱了你那么久”

bambam倒是把先前的紧张一抹而去 回了金有谦一个微笑

“没事 我挺乐意的”

bambam今天穿了件大领口的毛衣 现在领口已经差不多滑倒了胸口 精致的锁骨让金有谦一览无余 金有谦在心里暗骂了一句该死 他真的不想这么快就办了眼前的小可爱

bambam自然也感觉到了金有谦盯着他的目光悄然变了味 但心里不但不害怕反而期待着发生些什么 也就毫不避讳的对上了金有谦的目光

屏障里的空间本就不大 bambam能明显感受到金有谦随着呼吸起伏的胸肌 bambam的手试探着的抚了上去 指尖隔着粗糙的演出服划过金有谦的乳头

金有谦倒吸了一口凉气 本以为bambam是清纯可爱的小白兔 没想到却是含着剧毒俘获人心的蛇 不过这倒是很对金有谦的胃口不是吗

或者是说 怎么样的bambam 金有谦他都觉得喜欢吧 

既然bambam主动示了好 金有谦也就不打算矜持下去了 直接一把搂过bambam 手就顺势滑进了他宽大的衣服里面 

bambam羞得把头埋进了金有谦胸口 仿佛刚刚那个一脸魅惑的人不是他一样 金有谦的手就在他的背后慢慢游走 刻画着他脊椎骨的形状 bambam感觉有些痒 但却格外暖

“有谦呐”bambam窝在金有谦胸口软糯糯的叫了一声 事实上他很久之前就想这么做了 和金有谦抛开偶像粉丝这层关系像朋友一样的聊聊天 不过这明显不是个合适的时间 金有谦也明显不想只和他当朋友

bambam在感觉到金有谦下体变硬的时候彻底慌了 毕竟他还是个未经性事的小处男 手指收紧拽着金有谦的衣服 金有谦像给小动物顺毛似的一下下抚摸着bambam后背 

然后在bambam措不及防的时候伸进bambam的紧身皮裤里 低头附上了bambam柔软的嘴唇

bambam的惊呼被金有谦突如其来的吻消化了 金有谦一下重一下轻的揉捏着bambam的臀部 想让bambam放松下来 

不得不说 在这一点上bambam倒是像极了小白兔 在金有谦的攻势下立马就放松了警惕 整个人软趴趴的靠在金有谦身上

金有谦的下体已经火热得不行了 稍见bambam放松下来 手指就开始不安分的朝着bambam的密穴探去

“忍一下”金有谦的声音染上了几分情愫 温柔得就差溢出水来 听得bambam失了神 直到后穴被金有谦的半根手指捅入才看清楚金有谦温柔攻势之下那颗蠢蠢欲动的心

金有谦的耳边从bambam口中传来的细碎呻吟 慢慢磨练着金有谦的意志 可bambam那从未使用过的密穴紧的很 金有谦不得不用上十二分的耐心来开发 

由于bambam的皮裤太过于紧身 金有谦的手没办法在里面施展开来 金有谦索性就把bambam的内裤和皮裤一起褪了下来 

bambam在冷风的刺激下感官变得更加的敏锐 柱身颤颤巍巍的站了起来 后穴也开始不断的析出粘稠的浊液 这倒让金有谦的开拓工作少了几分阻碍

金有谦的手指搅动着bambam密穴里的液体 单单是这样bambam就被爽得想大声尖叫 可还是咬着牙齿把吟叫都吞进了肚子了 毕竟这可不是什么私人场所 谁知道他的叫声会不会引来别人的注意

金有谦慢慢的往bambam的穴里增加手指的数量 修剪得平整的甲尖轻轻划过bambam褶皱的内壁 随即又把贴在一起手指分开 撑开bambam的密穴 似乎想把那些褶皱抚平 

bambam像受了惊的小兔子 红着眼趴在他身上 叫又不敢叫 嘴唇都快咬破了 金有谦看了心疼 用空出来那只手钳住bambam的下巴迫使他放开自己的嘴唇 然后手指伸进bambam的嘴巴里与bambam的舌头缠绵着

bambam现在全身上下都是一副泥泞不堪的模样 嘴巴以为金有谦而无法做到正常的吞咽动作 晶莹剔透的唾液就顺着下颚线滑了下来 滴落在地板上 还有自己的密穴 也早就泛滥成灾 浊液顺着大腿滑落 落入还未来得及完全褪去的裤子里

而金有谦依旧是一副君子模样 衣衫也是整整齐齐的呆在他身上 如果不是脸上那点潮红和差点就要撑破裤子的柱身 完全无法判断出金有谦就身处于性事之中

这让bambam萌发了些许的不乐意 扑腾的手就去拔了金有谦的裤子 然后在看到金有谦爆着青筋的巨物弹出来的那一刻他就后悔了 这他妈就不应该是正常人的尺寸 

金有谦倒是乐得bambam如此主动 反正他的密穴也扩张得差不多了 把手指慢慢抽出来 甚至还能感受到bambam的后穴猛得收紧 像不舍得他走一般

金有谦的双手托着bambam的臀部往上抬 因为失重 bambam双腿便缠上了金有谦的腰 这倒让金有谦有了可乘之机 龟头就在bambam的股缝里磨蹭 时不时滑进去一点却又立马消失 弄得bambam有些按耐不住 

“进...进来”bambam扯着嗓子在金有谦耳边小声的说道 金有谦收到了邀请立马就是一个挺身 满满当当的把分身送进bambam身体里

金有谦说到底也是第一次 没有章法的横冲直撞 bambam撑不到几分钟就之间射在金有谦的小腹上 金有谦的舞台服装彻底遭殃 低下头往腹部瞅了一眼 bambam的射精量多得惊人 怕是连日常的自慰都少有 这让金有谦顿时又充满干劲

bambam终究是没忍住开始淫叫出来 可他也也知道他们现在处于什么环境 断断续续的让金有谦去把门反锁 金有谦倒也听话 就着抱着bambam这个姿势朝着门走去 每走一步柱身就深入一点 不停的碾过bambam的敏感点 好在频率不算太快 bambam的叫声还不算太大

落锁的声音从bambam身后传来 bambam趴在金有谦肩头松了口气 下一秒就整背贴在冰凉的门上 

金有谦把人按在门上就开始疯狂的抽插 突如其来的举动让bambam又爽又惊 指甲在金有谦的后背留下不深的甲痕 

金有谦托着bambam的大腿根部 bambam整个人处于悬空的状态 只能紧紧的勾住金有谦的脖子 柱体的前段又断断续续溢出液体 磨蹭着金有谦的腹部 就仅仅是这样 bambam就感觉自己快射出第二次

bambam已经叫到喉咙发哑 任由得金有谦干得再猛 他也只能咿咿呀呀的发出些细碎的音符 突然一股滚烫的热流填满了bambam的后穴 他浑身一个机灵 就死死夹住了金有谦还没来得及退出去的柱身 然后迎接来了来自金有谦的第二股热流

金有谦被夹得双腿一软差点抱不住bambam 不过也没恼 抱着bambam往屏障那里走去 手捏着bambam的臀部让他放松 慢慢把巨茎抽了出来 

金有谦离开的一瞬间 bambam后穴的液体就跟瀑布似的往下划 bambam拼了命的想夹紧自己的后穴 可还是敌不过地心引力 浊液滴落在地板传出清脆的水渍声 金有谦看着怀里的小人窘迫的模样 存心抱着他往上颠了颠 这下bambam像开了水龙头的筏子 稀里哗啦流了一堆 整个头羞得不敢抬起来 

bambam的柱身还直挺挺的戳着金有谦 金有谦就像讨好似的握了上去 第一次经历情事的人能撑多久？更何况bambam不久前才射过一次 金有谦还没拨动几下 bambam就结结实实交代在金有谦手机 射在了屏障上

金有谦帮着bambam把身体里的残液清理了出来 帮软着身子的人穿好了裤子 最后从地上捡起自己的裤子 又突然想起了什么 从裤袋里掏了一张票递给bambam 

“待会坐这里吧”

bambam看着金有谦手里的票摆了摆手 “不用了 我自己买了”

“拿着吧 这是...家属位”

金有谦不好意思的挠了挠头 bambam愣了一下倒是大大方方的接了过去 脸上的笑容憋都憋不住 

 

 

bambam找到金有谦给的位子坐了下来 只觉得身边的中年女子有几分眼熟 突然就一拍脑袋想了起来 这不是金有谦的妈妈吗 bambam突然就乐开了 本来他还担心金有谦是不是就单纯的想和他打一炮 可是都安排自己坐在他妈妈旁边了 相必金有谦是想和他长久发展的

舞台的灯光突然暗了下去 几个黑衣人把一个柜子似的东西推了上来 灯光打在上面 映出金有谦傲人的身姿 bambam立马坐立不安了 他刚刚可就是和金有谦在那里面承欢 最后射上去的精液不知道金有谦有没有擦掉 

bambam还没来得及结束他的胡思乱想 金有谦打开门走了出来 全场突然就沸腾起来 金有谦朝着bambam这边的方向看过来 bambam突然就踏实下来 听着身后男男女女的尖叫声

反正金有谦以后会经常只听到他一个人的...嗯... 尖叫声？

_end


End file.
